Wall to Wall Emotion For Christmas!
by Caitiann
Summary: The gang gets snowed in on Christmas Eve, and are stuck in Jeff's apartment for the holiday. It's a bottle episode with a holiday theme! Slightly AU, Troy and Pierce are around, no definite year stated. Some Jeff/Annie feels.
1. Chapter 1

"That has got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Britta snorted, as she hung a yellow star ornament on the tree. "It doesn't even make sense! Look at me I'm following a star across a desert for fun, wheee!"

Shirley straightened next to her. "Oh sure, you don't believe in God now, but tomorrow morning when there are presents, you won't have any problem taking from him." She smiled sweetly to hide the sharpness of her words.

"Santa brings presents, Shirley. Not God." Britta rolled her eyes.

"GUYS. No religion." Jeff shouted from the kitchen. "Not on Christmas Eve, it's sacred."

"I'll make your ass sacred…" Shirley mumbled as she turned her attention back to the tree.

/

"Just a little. It won't hurt. You might even like it." Jeff whispered into Annie's ear as they stood in the kitchen.

"Jeff, no!" Annie looked up into his eyes, feeling her resistance falter. "Besides, what about everyone else?"

"They don't have to know." He grinned, with his trademark Winger half smile. He'd never tell Abed, but he stole that grin after watching one too many Harrison Ford movies. He always gets the girl, doesn't he?

Annie looked around, her eyes shifting. "You don't think they would notice?" she whispered, her eyelashes fluttering, and a blush tinting her cheeks.

"I don't think they would care. I have it right here, come on, just let me put it in." Jeff moved closer to her.

"No Jeff, you can't spike the cider!" Annie nodded with finality, as she stirred the aromatic liquid.

"You're no fun." Jeff mumbled, as he leaned back against the counter to resume texting.

/

Troy followed Abed around the apartment, begging his friend to stop making the high pitched EEEEEEEE noise he was emitting. "I didn't mean it, I take it back!" Troy yelled over Abed's noise. "The blorgons are just as good as the crying cherubs, I'm sorry!"

Troy's last word was too loud, as Abed finally stopped moving and making noise.

"The crying cherubs, while haunting, are a new invention, which are often misused. The blorgons are a classic villain, around which the whole series is based. If you, my constable can't see that, I need to rethink some things." With that, Abed turned and locked himself in Jeff's bathroom.

"Abed no!" Troy screamed, as he banged on the door. He sobbed as he slid down the door to the floor. "I might have to poop in there! I might… have to poop… in there…." He sobbed.

/

Pierce slammed the door to the apartment open. He had no fewer than 8 bags around his arms, and he was covered in snow.

"I WIN CHRISTMAS!" He declared, as everyone turned their full attention to him.

"Oh my god, Pierce! You're getting snow all over Jeff's apartment!" Annie rushed to him, and tried to help get the bags off of his arms. Pierce twisted and turned, knocking over Jeff's lamp, and scattering snow everywhere.

"Since when is it even snowing?" Jeff grunted, barely even looking up from his phone.

"Guys?" Abed asserted, as he emerged from the bathroom, "You might want to look outside." Abed rushed towards the window, and threw open the curtains to the entire group's gasps. It was snowing hard, and there were several inches of snow building up on Jeff's fire escape.

Abed smiled to himself. "Trapped inside for Christmas. Classic sitcom framing device. Cool. Cool, Cool, Cool."


	2. Chapter 2: Cartoon Comparisons 201

**I forgot to mention at the beginning of last chapter that I don't own Community… but it's definitely true, I don't. I also don't own Futurama, which I reference heavily in this chapter.**

**I feel like I should warn you guys, there's not a lot of heavy plot in this story- we're not trying to find a pen, or anything like that. It's just letting these characters bounce off of each other. There will be issues to be dealt with, but mostly it's just fun. Hope you guys enjoy!**

"No one is snowed in, Abed. This is Greendale; there hasn't been a blizzard or anything remotely similar here- ever." Jeff snarked, grabbing the curtains and pulling them shut.

Britta glared at Jeff, and rolled her eyes. "Always the optimist. Abed, turn on the TV. It's easy enough to find out." She demanded.

Abed walked over to the television and flipped it to the local news station. They all huddled around the couch and listened to the latest updates.

_Winter weather advisory… most snow the area has seen in 65 years_… and then the part that mattered. _Snow plows will be moving through, but the area is unprepared for situations like this. Expect roads to remain blocked through the evening and into tomorrow._

"It's a bottle episode." Abed whispered.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Jeff grunted, kicking the bottom of the couch. "This is ridiculous. It is not that much snow. If we were in Denver, they would be able to handle this without a second thought. It isn't the goddamn apocalypse! Jesus!"

Jeff finished his rant and looked up to see six pairs of eyes glaring back at him.

"…This isn't that big of a deal, Jeffrey." Shirley carefully started. "I have food I brought for the party tonight, and whatever you have will probably last us through tomorrow."

Britta snorted. "I wouldn't bet on it. He's probably only got Kale and Protein Powder."

"_Anyway, _other than sleeping arrangements, this should be easy. We were all going to be here anyway. It's nice we'll get to ring in Christmas together." Shirley finished with a smile on her face.

"Shirley, that's nice coming from you." Britta smiled, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Aren't you worried about your boys? Don't you need to call them and let them know you're not going to be back tonight?"

Shirley paused, and looked at her feet. "They're… going to be with their father this Christmas." She whispered sadly.

A silence filled the room as the members of the study group searched for the words to say to help ease their friend's pain.

"Let's find something on Netflix to watch." Abed said.

/

Abed, Britta, and Troy flopped on the couch in front of Jeff's big screen TV, and began searching through his Netflix. Abed systematically lowered the review on "The Gray" and then turned to the other two. "What are you guys in the mood for?" he asked.

"Something light," Britta asserted. "It's Christmas, I'd rather not watch things get blown up right now."

"We're watching Die Hard tonight."

"Abed…"

"We're watching Die Hard. Tonight."

"Fine," Britta interjected. "I guess it's better than Rowboat Cop again."

"Ooh Futurama!" Troy interrupted, to a chorus of agreement. "I like it because the robot burps fire!"

"I like it because its progressive and it champions the real issues, like global warming, same-sex marriage, the plight of the poor man, and the heartlessness of corporate America. In fact, if you look at Mom's friendly robot company-"

"AHHHHH." Troy and Abed cut Britta off.

"Fine, but it's true." Britta muttered.

"I like it because it discusses the issues that no one else seems to want to address- the problems with time travel, the physics of time-altering, and the math the makes the universe function." Abed asserted, to the blank stares of Troy and Britta.

"…yeah. That too." Troy said, his eyes darting around.

"Actually, this makes sense that you two like this show," Abed noted, looking back and forth between Britta and Troy. "Britta, you're a lot like Leela."

"Thank you Abed! Kick ass and in charge!" Britta chuckled and punched the air.

"Well, I was thinking a buzz-kill and self-loathing. But she gets stuff done." Abed noted, as Britta made a sour face at him. "I fancy myself a little bit like Hermes, cold and calculating, but with a fulfilling life. Troy, you're like Fry, too. Kind hearted, but a little bit oblivious."

"That means sexy. " Troy clarified.

"Fine, What about everyone else Abed?" Britta asked, still a little bit annoyed.

"Pierce is kind of like the professor, old and confused. He'd probably be worth something if anyone bothered to listen to him. Annie is clearly like Amy. Smart –seriously, Amy is an astrophysicist- but with terrible taste in men. Seriously Annie-"Abed turned and looked over his shoulder into the kitchen where Jeff, Annie, and Shirley were.

"Hmm?" Annie looked up at the mention of her name.

"Don't end up with someone like Kif. You're better than that. You need someone strong and proud. Like Zapp Brannigan, except nicer and less stupid. " Abed said, as he nodded at her.

"Okay…" Annie said, her eyes darting to Jeff for an excuse to escape the conversation.

"Abed, stop." Jeff interjected after catching Annie's glare, "You can't just make connections between real life and a TV show. An animated TV show set in the future no less. Besides, if Futurama were that good of a show, they wouldn't have cancelled it. "

"Good TV shows get cancelled all the time, Jeff." Abed countered.

"What about Jeff? Oh, he's like Zapp!" Troy laughed, "Strong leader, snappy dresser. The only difference is that he's nicer and less stu… Shirley isn't like anyone! That means she's special. Hear that Shirley? You're special!"

/

"Pierce, what are you doing over here alone? " Annie asked as she emerged from the kitchen. Pierce was sitting in a chair by the door, well away from Troy, Britta, and Abed who were situated on the couch.

Pierce sighed. "I don't understand their show. Why is Santa a robot? I figured it was better to just sit here out of the way."

"Pierce, that's so sad!" Annie cried, gently laying a hand on Pierce's arm. "It's a show that takes place in the future. You don't have to worry about understanding it. It's kind of a silly show anyway."

_He knows when you are sleeping  
><em>_He knows when you're on the can  
><em>_He'll hunt you down and kick your ass from here to Pakistan!_

"Can I ask you something Annie? Sometimes I feel excluded from the group, Like I'm the odd man out. Do you ever feel that way?" Pierce hung his head, and held out his hands despondently. "Like today, there's a giant Christmas tree in the corner. But you are a beautiful Jewess. Where's your Hanukkah candle thingy?"

"Menorah."

"Sorry, you're a beautiful Menorah. I never got a handle on all that Jew-y slang." Pierce waved off the misunderstanding.

Annie sighed. "Pierce, sometimes we all feel left out, you're right. But look what you just did! You remembered that I'm Jewish, and that says a lot about you. And we wouldn't have invited you here if we didn't want you, Pierce. We love you."

"Thank you Annie." Pierce leaned over and hugged her tightly. "Now can you get me some eggnog?"


End file.
